Pretending to be Oblivious
by Bt Zabini's Slave
Summary: Blaise finds someone in equal pain. Oneshot Songfic. BZHG


**Pairing**- BZ/HG

**Song**- 'Extraordinary Girl' by Green Day

**Disclaimer**- I do not own HP or its characters. And I equally don't own Green Day's song.

A/N- Green Day is the greatest band to walk the earth followed by Story of the Year. And…anyway, on with the fic!

Hermione Granger walked through the halls of Hogwarts, her head bowed, the tears falling silently. Her feet, unknowingly to her, were taking her to the lake. And the pouring rain.

_**She's and extraordinary girl**_

_**In an ordinary world**_

_**And she can't seem to get away**_

Blaise Zabini stood in the pouring rain throwing pebbles into the lake outside Hogwarts. He was getting soaked to the bone, but he didn't care. His black robes were clinging to his clothes and his black locks were matted to his forehead and neck. His dark blue-violet eyes were clouded over with thought and he didn't notice the soaked Hermione Granger sitting a few yards from him

_**He lacks the courage in his mind**_

**_Like a child left behind_**

_**Like a pet left in the rain**_

Hermione sat in the pouring rain beside the lake, her hair matted and wet, her robes completely soaked through. She shivered slightly and replayed the painful memory in her head

**Flashback**

"_Hermione, we were never really your friends!" yelled Harry_

"_We just needed your brains. You were really just a burden", said Ron grabbing her by the shoulders. "Don't worry, you'll be alright. Now get lost"_

_Hermione didn't move, her whole body stood coldly as she soaked in the information_

"_Now", said Ron with finality. Hermione obeyed, but not before she slapped Ron sharply across his face. Twice. Then she marched out of the common room, head held high. She was going to leave with at least one shred of her dignity._

Hermione brushed her wet hair out of her face.

"I don't need them", she snarled before standing up and chucking a large boulder into the lake. Then she noticed the presence to her left.

_**She's all alone again**_

_**Wiping the tears from her eyes**_

**Flashback**

"_Blaise, you will receive the Dark Mark in two days time. Be ready"_

"_Yes Father", came a forced reply. His father noticed this._

"_Do not disappoint me Blaise. Or there will be deadly consequences", with a glare, Blaises' father dissaparated from the empty Slytherin common room._

_Blaise climbed back up to his room slowly, and seeing it empty, pulled out a sharp razor blade. His dark blue eyes shone clod and blank as he brought the cold steel to his wrist._

"_I'd rather die", he whispered to the darkness and prepared to cut. He stopped short; however, as if some force were pulling him away and he felt something inside of him telling him to stop. Instead, Blaise swiftly cut his arm, drawing some blood and pulling his sleeve down, left the room quietly._

A large thump in the water pulled Blaise from his thoughts and he turned to face the source.

_**Some days he feels like dying**_

_**She gets so sick of cryin'**_

Hermione looked over into the most beautiful and entrancing midnight blue eyes. Recovering from her shock quickly, she looked him over.

Slytherin, Italian.

Blaise Zabini

"Sorry", she muttered, walking over to him.

"Hermione Granger", he whispered "Speaking with a Slytherin." He finished calmly. Giving her a strained smile, Blaise once again faced the lake

"Harry's enemies. Not mine. Who gives anyway, my life has already been a fake reality. I'm just coming to date with the living hell."

_**She sees the mirror of herself**_

_**An image she wants to sell**_

_**To anyone willing to buy**_

To his surprise, he didn't want to push her away. He was slightly comforted by the distraction. At her last statement, he looked over at her

"Potter and Weasely told you the truth then?" Blaise asked knowingly.

The rain drummed in his ears, but he couldn't take his attention off her.

Hermione visibly winced at the blunt question, but met him eye to eye.

"It was gonna happen someday", she whispered keeping their eyes locked. She was understanding. An equal source of pain. Hurt, crushed. Just like him.

Her eyes sang to him. A tale of sorrow and suffer. And he answered.

_**He steals the image in her kiss**_

**_From her hearts apocalypse_**

_**From the one called whatsername**_

His lips met hers in a flurry of passion and each told their tale to each other.

They sang.

_**She's all alone again**_

_**Wiping the tears from her eyes**_

_**Some days he feels like dying**_

They separated and clung for pain. For another. For love.

**_Somedays it's not worth trying_**

**_Now that they both are finding_**

_**She gets so sick of crying**_

**_Finis_**- _Brantails_


End file.
